


Here and Now

by nan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo liked sitting out there with Heero. Even if his conversations sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for slashthedrabble on DW. The prompt I wrote for was "fruit".

It was weird, sitting with Heero on the back of the truck, feet dangling over the side, staring up at the moon. Crickets chirruped nearby and further off, the creak and groans of ancient machinery could be heard.

Yeah, it was weird but Duo sure didn't mind sitting with the other pilot He could admit to himself - and absolutely _no one_ else - that he enjoyed spending time with Heero too much for it to just be _friendly_.

"Want one?" Duo held out an apple. Heero barely spared it a glance before shaking his head, eyes going back to the moon. "Suit yourself." Duo took a healthy bite, too big for his mouth; the juice ran down his chin and he ran his wrist over it messily.

"Why do you want to go back to space?" The question was unexpected and Duo blinked at Heero. Heero didn't return his gaze, instead keeping his face tilted up towards the moon.

Duo chewed on the apple thoughtfully. "The colonies are my home," he said, shrugging. " _Space_ is my home. I hate being grounded on the Earth." He grinned. "After the war, I don't think I'm ever coming back."

Heero looked at him then, brows canted downward. "Don't make plans," he said. "It's unlikely you'll survive."

Duo stared at him before hunching his shoulders. "That's cheery," he muttered, taking another bite.

Heero opened his mouth but nothing came out for a moment. "We're soldiers," he started. "We don't-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Duo said, waving the apple in the air. "We're soldiers, we can't worry about our own futures, we're expendable, whatever." He pointed a finger at Heero. "You really suck at this whole conversation thing, you know?"

"I wasn't trained in holding conversations," Heero replied, completely deadpanned.

"I...you...was that a _joke_?"

Heero's eyebrows rose and he turned his face upward again. Duo stared for a moment, taking in Heero's fierce beauty, before looking up as well. "Well," he said. "If we can't worry about our futures, I guess we'll just have to live in the moment then." He cocked his head towards Heero. "Right?"

Heero frowned, lowering his gaze. "I never thought of it like that," he muttered, eyes narrowed as he looked over at Duo, face unreadable.

"Really?" Duo grinned. "You mean, I managed to figure something out before _you_. Little ol' me?" He took another too-big bite of the apple. Before he could lick the juice from the corner of his mouth, a foreign hand, rough with calluses and ungentle in its ministrations, wiped over his lips.

Duo froze, eyes on Heero, who was staring at his mouth intently before raising his gaze up to meet Duo's. He blinked and jerked his hand away, shifting away from Duo and looking back up the moon, seemingly determined to ignore what he'd just done.

Duo grinned. "You want an apple _now_?" he asked, deciding he'd better diffuse the situation before Heero tried to leave. Or punch him in the face.

"...yeah."


End file.
